


27. 'i can't lose you too'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: “You have to get better, you hear me?” she says as she fixes the blanket across him again.  “You have to get better because I still need you to show me that cool trick with the sword.”He doesn’t react to her words, laying still on the bed, the odd twitch of his brow the only movement he makes. He will take a while to heal, that’s what everyone had been telling her, that he will heal and they just have to wait But that doesn’t mean that she isn’t scarednow.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: febuwhump 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 22





	27. 'i can't lose you too'

She clutches his hand tighter as another shudder runs through him. She frees one of her hands to pick up the cloth and wipe the sweat from his brow.

“You have to get better, you hear me?” she says as she fixes the blanket across him again. “You have to get better because I still need you to show me that cool trick with the sword.”

He doesn’t react to her words, laying still on the bed, the odd twitch of his brow the only movement he makes. He will take a while to heal, that’s what everyone had been telling her, that he _will_ heal and they just have to wait But that doesn’t mean that she isn’t scared _now_.

Witchers get hurt, she knew it was a peril of the job, but it was different actually seeing it. The fear filled her as she saw Geralt drop down in front of her, limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She barely remembers Eskel stumbling across them, the journey up to the keep passing by in a blur and ever since she had arrived she hadn’t moved from his side. She hadn’t cried, even when she watched Geralt writhe in pain on the table as her hands shook as she rifled through his bag for potions. But now, as she sits alone, the only noise the occasional crack of the fire, clinging to his hands she tries to swallow down the tears she can feel forming.

He has to get better – he has to - because he is the closest thing she has to family at the moment and if somethings happens to him – well it doesn’t bear thinking about.

“You have to get better because you – I can’t lose you too – I _can’t._ Please get better, because I don’t think I can do this without you,” her voice breaks as the tears finally break through “I don’t know what I’m doing and I need your help and I just – I need you.”

Her voice catches again and she rests her head down on the bed, crying quietly into side of the bed, until eventually she hears the sheets rustle and feels a hand come to rest gently on top of her head. She glances up and his eyes are still closed, but she thinks she can see a small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
